The Prophecy of Persephone
by RosieLuva
Summary: This story tells the myth of Persephone.  Born of the king of gods, Zeus and the goddess Demeter, Persephone must fulfil her destiny.  Is she just a mere goddess of spring or is she destined for something much more?
1. Child of Demeter

Three nights. It was almost three nights since her darling baby girl had been born. Demeter, goddess of the harvest, sat cradling her sleeping babe, whose honeyed face was outlined by rosy red curls of hair. Ever inspecting the sky for the entrance of Nyx and night, Demeter craned her neck to spy out of the window. Soon Demeter would learn the destiny of her daughter when the Fates arrived to give their prophecy, as was customary for any child of a god or goddess. Considering the identity of the father of Demeter's baby it was even more imperative that the three sisters of destiny come to call this night.

Demeter, still holding her sleeping daughter stood from her seat, positioned near the window, and readied herself for the approaching guests as dusk advanced onto the horizon, and the outline of Nyx's ancient chariot made its presence known in the turning sky.

Entering the bedroom Demeter laid the sleeping babe in the cradle, and looking down on her daughter she began her work of transforming the plain and unadorned baby's gown into a dress fit for an infant deity.

Turning to glance in a hand mirror that sat on her bureau Demeter sighed. She looked drained and her sun kissed auburn locks were wild.

Pulling off her wrinkled clothing she hurried herself to become presentable.

After a few moments Demeter was robed in a rather regal emerald colored gown, draped in the flowers of Greece, and crowned with a ruby and diamond covered diadem.

A knocking on her front door announced that night had completely fallen. Demeter picked up her baby, who was now dressed in a silver and gold dress festooned with blossoms of every color, and while still wrapping the sleeping child in a silk shawl she proceeded hesitantly to the door.

Opening the door Demeter hardened at the sight of her guest. Standing in front of her, a golden hood covering his golden locks was Zeus, king of the gods.

He looked at her hoping her mood had altered since their last meeting, but by the way she recoiled from him as he entered Zeus was becoming less and less optimistic.

He could not blame her, after all that had passed between them, but owing to his high status and his rather boundless ego he refused to bow down to her demands. Thus, he visited her this night even after being told to stay away.

She wanted him as far away from her and the baby as immortally possible, and to her that meant leaving her home of Mount Olympus and coming to settle in the land of humans.

Coming to stand inside Demeter's home Zeus was surrounded by many ghastly mortal objects and glancing around the room he was becoming very uncomfortable and longed to be back encircled by the luxury and sanctuary that was Mount Olympus.

"Demeter, will you not reconsider your move away from Mount Olympus." Awkwardly sitting himself down on the nearest chair he continued, ignoring the red flush that was beginning to rise in his hostess' cheeks. "This is not a suitable place for a daughter of…"

Demeter abruptly cut him off. "A daughter of mine, is well enough suited to live amongst nature, and flowers, and…"

"…And mortals!" Zeus lowered his hood, his own temper on the brink of exploding.

Refusing to have her get the better of him today, he continued. "If you will not hear reason today then I will not waste my energy! Now then let me lay eyes on the child." Unfastening his cloak he laid the golden garment on the bench next to him and held his hands out awaiting the presentation of his most recent issue.

Demeter hesitated, but knowing she could not refuse him she bent down and lowered the now alert baby into its father's expecting arms.

Zeus smiled down on the beaming infant.

"Well she certainly looks a great deal like Athena when she was just a mere babe, but she seems to have Dionysus' crimson locks." Looking up at Demeter he knew it best to stop reminiscing on his other children while in the presence of a goddess who was not their mother.

Demeter sat across from him, still impatiently looking out the window.

Changing the subject Zeus began. "Have you decided on a name Demeter?"

"Yes, I will call her Kore." Demeter said decisively, all the while never shifting her eyes from the horizon.

"Hmm, Kore, do you think that the most suitable name? I was thinking of…"

Once again Demeter cut short the king of the gods' thoughts!

"No, Kore will be her name!" Then looking at him directly for the first time since he entered her dwelling she bitterly added. "Do not worry oh great Zeus! I am sure that even tonight another product of your loins in being birthed, waste your exquisite names on those precious bastards."

Zeus stood, biting back his true feelings and handed the infant back to Demter.

"Well I can see that motherhood has not improved your personality!" When the babe was safe in its mother's arms Zeus reclaimed his seat.

"When will they come?" Demeter asked while fidgeting with Kore's wrap.

"The Fates answer to no one, you know that Demeter as well as anyone, they will arrive when they see fit to arrive." Zeus declared as he relaxed and stretched out his giant and muscular legs onto a nearby bench.

Demeter worried that she would have to suffer the visit of Zeus for many unbearable hours before the three sisters arrived, but thankfully only after a few minutes between Zues' arrival and the two divinities' heated exchange the room began to chill and a distant humming sound could be heard in the distance.

Zeus straightened himself and made a move to stand, for even the king of the gods dreaded the Fates, for they were fearsome beings.

Not quite goddess, but a tangle of witch, woman, and worry, the three sisters of destiny were formidable and awe inspiring. Dressed in their white robes these haggard creatures controlled the symbolic thread of life for every mortal from birth to death, and even prophesied the destinies of the immortals by using their all seeing eye.

They controlled all and were controlled by none; even the great and commanding Zeus had no influence over them, for they were self-governing.

Zeus began to show his uneasiness as he slowly paced the length of the small room, while Demeter sat steadfast and proud awaiting the arrival of her unholy visitors.

As the room slowly became engulfed in a fog of grey Demeter contemplated the path her new daughter would take. Would she be a deity of the land or the sky? Would she be a healer or a composer?

As the room began to slowly disappear around the pair of Olympian deities, in unison three rickety and drawn voices could be heard answering the goddess Demeter's questions.

"She will be a Queen!"


	2. Important Update!

Thank you all for reading my story of Persephone and Hades. I am going to take a break now and focus on fixing the story and developing the characters in it. My hopes are one day to finish the story and write a book on the love story between these two immortal opposites. I appreciate all of the reviews!


End file.
